


Blood and Lust (saiouma oneshot)

by aspen360



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bondage, Bottom Oma Kokichi, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Oneshot, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This is terrible, Top Saihara Shuichi, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 10:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15906315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspen360/pseuds/aspen360
Summary: Saihara really loves Ouma, and the sadistic side of him won't let him forget it.He has to do something about it.





	Blood and Lust (saiouma oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> HI! so sorry about this, but heres some quick trigger warnings juuust incase you dont understand my tags.  
> -box cutters  
> -blood  
> -noncon  
> -mild gore  
> -gross shit
> 
> i dont condone this at all.

Saihara turned his head from the television screen, watching Ouma fill his mouth with popcorn. Ouma noticed him stare, passing the bowl without looking off of the screen. Saihara sighed. The situation frustrated him. Ouma sat so peacefully, wrapped loosely in a soft blue blanket. Saihara smiled softly, the bottom of his eye twitching just slightly.  
"So much suspense, Shuichi. It's exciting.." Ouma hummed, a smile playing on his lips.   
"Mhm, I'll be right back." Saihara spoke softly, his voice shaking just enough to go unnoticed. His legs carried him off to his room on impulse, he didn't even have to think of where to go.  
He pulled open the drawer of his nightstand, stuffing a small tube and a box cutter into his hoodie pocket. He laughed silently when he saw the blade, walking back out into the dark livingroom.  
"What did you need, Shuichi?" Ouma looked away from the screen, his wide eyes catching the light of the television.   
Saihara quickly thought of an excuse. "I was just checking on the cat." He sat back down, closer to Ouma than when he had left.  
Ouma smiled. "Alright, I was worried you were ditching me." He laughed awkwardly.  
"I would never."

Saihara inched closer over the course of a few minutes, making sure Ouma didn't notice him. When he got close enough, he pulled the box cutter from his pocket, pushing the blade out. He pounced on Ouma, who let out a gasp. His eyes went wide, pushing against the arm Saihara was using to hold him to the floor.  
"Stop struggling, you'll be fine." Saihara huffed, his eyes dead and staring down at the smaller boy.  
"Shuichi..? What are you doing?" Oumas voice shook nervously, his eyes following the glittering blade.  
"You know, Ouma," Saihara smirked, "I've always loved you." He kept his arm on Ouma's chest, slowly cutting at his clothing.  
"Shuichi, plea-" Ouma was cut off by Saihara's hand covering his mouth. Saihara's smirk grew as he threw the shredded cloth to the side, setting the box cutter down and reaching for Oumas blue blanket. Ouma looked panicked, squirming under Saihara's arm.  
"Don't struggle, you have to trust me." Saihara hissed, turning Ouma onto his stomach. Saihara took Oumas hands, tying them behind the smaller boy with the blanket.  
Ouma tried not to cry. He was humiliated already. Tied up in just his boxers, he really didn't have a clue what was happening. He let out a shaky breath, watching Saihara take off his hoodie.   
Saihara couldn't control the smirk on his face as he picked up the box cutter again, running his free hand down the length of Oumas spine. Following right behind the tip of his finger was the blade, drawing a thin red line down his back. Ouma gasped, tightening his jaw.   
"Shu.. Shuichi?" Ouma only saw the smirk through his tears, trying to focus of the feeling of the cold floor on his cheek.  
Saihara leaned down more, dragging the red beads into trails on the smaller boys skin with his tongue. Saihara pushed Oumas legs apart slightly, sliding in between them. He inched off his jeans, reaching for the tube in his hoodie pocket. He set it beside him, pulling the smaller boys boxers down until they pooled on the floor around his knees. Saihara opened the tube then, spilling the clear substance onto his fingers. He listened to Oumas protests, but the words blended together.

Saihara dragged his fingers around Oumas entrance, slowly pushing two fingers inside.   
"Shu- ah, wait!" Ouma gasped, his face flushing red. Saihara shook his head.   
"You're a virgin, aren't you Ouma? Your ass is so tight I can barely get even two fingers inside." He chuckled quietly, curling his fingers. Ouma gasped again, followed by a drawn out mewl. Saiharas smirk turned into a creepy smile, continuing the motions a little rougher than before. Ouma begged for him to take them out, but Saihara wasn't listening. He put another in, listening to the mix of moaning and begging.  
"God, Ouma.. You're so hot." He pulled his fingers out, wiping them on Oumas boxers. He pulled his down, turning Ouma around to face him.  
Ouma looked conflicted, tears in his wide eyes.   
Saihara pulled Ouma closer to him, one hand in his hair. He used his free hand to open Oumas mouth, pressing his thumb down lightly on Oumas lip before pulling Oumas mouth down on his length. Ouma tried his best not to gag as Saihara thrusted in and out of his mouth, eventually picking up speed and depth. Saihara hissed, his face turning bright red as he forced his entire length down the others throat. Ouma groaned, unintentionally forcing Saihara over the edge. Saihara gasped, tugging on Oumas hair as he spilled down the others throat.   
Saihara pulled out, his dead eyes full of lust.  
"Ouma, dear.. You're so good at this." He cooed, watching Ouma pull his hands free, wiping cum and drool from his chin.   
Ouma didn't even look at Saihara. He felt betrayed, sick, and dizzy. He watched the floor spin, falling onto his stomach.   
Saihara pet his hair, using the blanket to wipe blood from his back.   
"I hope you'll forgive me, I couldn't help but make you mine." Ouma groaned in response, and for a moment considered forgiving him right away. Is this the real Shuichi? Is this what it's like to be his?


End file.
